nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
'Water'.
Hello, good evening, and welcome. Immediate clarification: This is not'' and I repeat, ''not'' speculation, prediction, or in fact correct nor vital information pertaining to the future of the Call of Duty: Zombies mode. In short, this is merely... an attempt to to accurately describe an experience. I say "experience", because the focus is in fact not of gameplay, or story, but rather on what the player goes through, and sees, when they press 'A', or 'X' to begin. Now in order to move forward with this and even talk about anything, a question must first be asked. '''"Who Am I?" The player, before even subjecting themselves to beginning their journey, is presented with an extremely important choice. For you see, in past maps, games and experiences there was no differentiation between the Characters of which you were selected to uphold control of other than aesthetic and vocal. Now, there is a choice, and it is vital to the pathway you take, the knowledge you ingest, and the abilities you possess that allow you to progress from beginning to end. # The '''''Scientist # The Soldier # The Spectre # The Saviour No detail or information as to who each are, what their purpose is or indeed their past is important, yet. However, each character that is available to choose is entirely different in a number of ways, one of which being a new and unique system and truly core element being introduced, known as Masks. These Masks are not immediately available for use and must''' '''be earned in certain ways that are specifically designed to fit each Character. They grant "rewards" that can either be used in the long term or the short term, and none intertwine. The Masks are also a curse, as if you allow yourself to be consumed by them for too long, they will kill you, so you must remove them before an indicated timer runs down completely, making them situational, and not a form of cheating the game or making anything too easy. What you are granted within the boundaries of selecting the Soldier, are not to be shared with another player that is the Saviour, for instance. Also a quick notice, there can not ever be two of one, within a game. If one player chooses the Soldier, they are now bound to that title and character for the game, and no one else has the choice to be that or reap it's specific rewards. Each Mask grants access to a unique Weapon, a unique Ability, (not to be confused with Black Ops 3's Specialists, this is lies on a branch of Call of Duty far, far from that) and various additional extra little details. Now some examples of each of the Masks' rewards are as follows: - The Scientist: The 'All Seeing Eyes'. The Scientist is your guide, or rather the guided within your game. Upon wearing the 'All Seeing Eyes' Mask, the Scientist's player begins to hear a voice. This voice is crucial and grants information and access to specific "Easter Egg" quests by explaining only ''to the Scientist, what it is they are supposed to be doing in order to progress toward an end goal. Whether Solo or Multiplayer, the Scientist and the 'All Seeing Eyes' are a central and vital component in order to reach the' '''true' end. Demi-Endings'' '''may be achieved by the others,'' "but the truth will always be hidden to those without the 'Eyes to see it." The voice likes ''the Scientist, and therefore when the Mask is worn, grants discounted prices, better luck and illuminated projections of where important things are. (for instance, near a ''Perk Machine? hear, have a symbol of it indicating which direction you must head to find it!) Remember, Masked Time is limited and you may find yourself lost and slaughtered on the path to what you desire before you reach it. These things can also be taken away if you do not follow the path/objective the voice dictates you to follow. As well as the ability to embark on a quest, upon doing what the voice in his head says, the Scientist is gifted the Weapon of "Light". Once taken from it's individual Podium '''while wearing the Mask (the '''4 Podiums cannot be seen otherwise), a large, long and complicated looking contraption illuminates yellow from it's centre. As he is a guide to the journey, the Scientist is now able to bring light to the darkness surrounding the players; or rather, to eradicate the reanimated entirely in bursts of bright, yellow light flashes. Upon holding the trigger down, the device begins to shake, tremble and steam, before a bright yellow flash, almost like a photograph, makes an entire horde of walking corpses disappear without a trace, only dust and smoke in their wake. Clean, quick and simple. The Scientist is not a crazed or sociopathic medical Doctor, there is no true, underlying desire to see blood or insides to be turned outward. - The Soldier: The 'Berserker'. The Soldier, to put it simply, is the brute of your group. Wear the 'Berserker' Mask and immediately your entire arsenal is much more devastating than your peers, dealing greatly increased damage, while at the same time increasing your health substantially. Have a central pylon you need to defend while it charges up? Unleash the Berserker and you cannot be touched, you'll be able to mow over crowds of the damned while taking almost no damage at all. You'll be partially slower, slurred and sluggish, but this is balanced with raw, and pure power. Just don't let it go to your head. It is the shortest lasting of the four Mask abilities. With the 'Berserker' the Soldier is also no longer limited to four Perks. Used correctly, you can obtain every one on the path of the journey, though any Perk bought with the Mask on, can only be utilized with the Mask on. So buy Stamin-Up with it on as an example, and you can counter the sluggish movement speed and revert it to normal. You never have to reload as your ammunition is infinite with the Mask on, as well. If you're trapped it can be seen as a saving grace burst of energy, particularly on Solo. The Soldier is gifted with the Weapon of "Heat". When the Mask is worn and the Soldier reaches their individual Podium, they are greeted by a bulky, rounded, fiery, humongous, and clearly straightforward Weapon. Once taken, extremely red fire blazes and emits outward from a set of tube-like structures on each side, and a noise that can be almost considered to be a roar ''can be heard projecting from it. Hold the trigger, and a relatively slow build up of fire, smoke and rumbling begins. Eventually, six thin lines of pure, colourful red and orange spiral and ignite, creating a beautiful bonfire, immediately cooking a crowd of infected flesh to a gorgeous crisp. Being the brute, crowd clearing is the Soldier's priority and so he is granted a weapon that purges the undead in Hellfire. Obviously. It doesn't fire immediately, and no Weapon can be considered more powerful than the other as they all exterminate to equal effectiveness, though each Weapon serves it's own '''separate' purpose within the Quest. The Soldier must learn to tame and control fire in a masterful manner in order to progress to the end. - The Spectre: The 'Phantom'. The Spectre is the bearer of arguably the most interesting Mask, and can truly be considered the 'hidden' when wearing it. When the Spectre embraces becoming the Phantom they immediately pulse into complete and utter invisibility not only to the undead, but also to other players. Once the 'Phantom' is hidden, like a ghost or spectre they can go through walls. Or more specifically, they can access hidden alternate pathways, and hidden areas altogether with exclusive and impressive secrets. For instance, the 'All Seeing Eyes' is told from the voice that they must place a rod in the hands of a statue, but it states that the statue does not seem to appear on the current established schematics of the area. That's where the Phantom shows it's power. Completely ignored by the cursed, you are able to move slightly faster, have a much higher jump (relevant to reach hidden upper tiers), and of course appear as though your not there to whomever may be fooled. When you are the Phantom your melee will also be extraordinarily more powerful, and the Mystery Box is free to open, as it doesn't register your presence. You can do this 5''' times per burst before the Box locks itself to your mischief, and your luck is not affected by this limitation. The Phantom has less abilities because being completely invisible for a decent amount of time is extremely powerful (in the right hands) in itself. Used wisely, a lot of progress can be made as long as there is communication with the 'All Seeing Eyes' to be directed toward the path forward. Of course, if you are doomed, you can pulse and walk through the horde as though they're not even there, like a '''ghost. The Spectre is gifted with the Weapon of "Shadow". Once obtained, a small, jagged, living-looking, dark, smoky Weapon refracts the light in strongly dark amethyst and bright garnet pink, pouring glowing steam over the player's hands and almost scolding them, as rotors in the centre of the device stay silent and still. As the trigger is held the rotors begin to turn and spin like cogs, a bright purple light glows from a jewel encased within them, and the weapon begins the let out a large, silent and constant stream of ethereal purple and pink flowing waves in the air. Everything turns cold, quiet and still. One by one the undead begin to be swallowed by the waves, slowly evaporating and disintegrating into nothingness until nothing is left other than a slow, foggy mist. The Phantom is the one who disappears, and he possesses the weapon to make the living dead disappear altogether, forever. The weapon may also be used to show signs of hidden paths without the Mask on for future reference, and will be useful for making vitally important items in a quest vanish for a greater purpose. (Progress made, TBC soon.-)